1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to a gas pressure welding machine adapted to effect gas pressure welding of reinforcing rods etc. and punching-shear a bulge formed around a joint portion of the reinforcing rods etc. in consequence of the gas pressure welding.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
A gas pressure welding machine finds wide acceptance in use for field welding of reinforcing rods and is constructed so as to clamp the reinforcing rods to be joined together, exert pressure on the butted portions of the reinforcing rods under gas heating to effect gas pressure welding, and thereafter punching-shear a bulge formed about the joint portion. With a prior art gas pressure welding machine, however, since it is impossible to effect a punching-shearing operation immediately after termination of the pressure welding, the machine falls short of operation efficiency and punching effect.